A Melody To Be Heard
by Enchanted Animal Girl
Summary: We have gone through 4 seasons of awesomeness... Now what? Hear the story of Melody Sentry and see the new generation of harmony. Equestria's going to need it. When Celestia goes missing and princesses disappear, Equestria is falling apart. Melody and her best friends need to find out who's doing this...and soon. The magic is effecting everyone. Will Melody find out in time?


A Melody to be heard

**_Yes I know I know. I really need to update my stories…._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mane 6. Have you ever heard of them? They are 6 very pretty ponies that live in Equestria. Need more detail? Fine! Fine. Equestria is a wonderful land where ponies of all origins and types are welcome. This wonderful land is ruled by 4 princesses (One of the princesses is part of the Mane 6) that help divide the land. Everything is balanced. The oldest of all the princesses is Celestia. Ponies all around know her. Princess Celestia rules most of Equestria with her little sister Princess Luna. Princess Luna wasn't in the picture after she kinda got banished to the moon for A THOUSAND YEARS. The Mane 6 turned her back into the princess of the night. Much nicer now. Princess Cadence rules the crystal empire. The only difference between her and the other princesses was that she was married FIRST. Princess Cadence just HAPPENS to be married to my uncle Shining Armor (Everything will be explained soon enough). Now the only princess left is the latest edition to the princess bunch. Princess Twilight Sparkle, who is also my MOTHER. She is the princess of friendship and was the bearer of the magic element. Her friends are all my aunts who are now married, well most of them anyway. Princess Twilight is currently married to Flash Sentry. Now let's move on. Before I begin MY story, let me explain what happened to the rest of the Mane 6 first.<strong>

**Why not start with the party pony herself? Pinkie Pie was the element of laughter. A little obvious though right? After a while, Pinkie found herself in a pickle when the Flim-Flam threatened to take her newly opened prank store after the land lord said that he would take any bids towards the place. Poor aunt Pinkie had to work 2 jobs to keep the place intact. When the landlord retired, a certain someone saved Pinkie's rear end in a minute. His name was Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie fell in love with the guy, got married, and had triplets the next year. The triplets (Also known as my cousins) were named Blueberry (Berry), Cherry Jam (Cherr or Cherry), and Raspberry Cake (Razz). The older of the triplets is Blueberry, who's about a day older since she was born minutes before midnight.**

**There isn't much of a change for FlutterShy the element of kindness. FlutterShy didn't really settle down with anyone. Yet she has kids. She found her oldest daughter on the streets of PonyVille. Her oldest daughter is an earth pony named Lily Pod. Her second daughter…. Will come later. But seriously. NOTHING HAPPENS. What does happen is that she opened a pet shelter and shop. I work there.**

**For the most awesome aunt ever you got to have an awesome story right? My aunt Rainbow Dash became a part of THE WONDERBOLTS. BEST AUNT EVER! In all seriousness she met uncle Soarin long before she became a part of the wonderbolts, but she never got a hint. Uncle Soarin asked her out many times for a year and proposed to her at Aunt Rarity's wedding WAYYYY before I was born. After a year, she had a rough girl named Prism. Prism could be Rainbow Dash's twin. She just happens to be my best friend. Now her little brothers and sister don't come for a little bit…..**

**Aunt Rarity married some dude named Fancy Pants. What a shocker. I'll tell you one thing, judging by the pictures and gowns from the wedding, I think it was pretty high class. Aunt Rarity didn't really tell me what happened and how Uncle Fancy Pants proposed to her, so….. Not much to tell. I do know that she had a little colt named James later in her life. After about 2 years after the first colt came a delicate little filly named Gemstone. I was told that Gemstone had a pretty rough start in life since she was born premature. Rarity said that she had cried when the doctors said that her color would be weaker and permanent. Of course. The girl has silver streaks in her hair. Nothing to cry over right?**

**Applejack's history is really short. She didn't get married or anything. She adopted a 3 year-old colt around the time that Gemstone was born and she named the colt Hunter since he was an expert at making stuff in the wild yummy and an expert fisher. She adopted a filly and another colt a year after Hunter's forth birthday. The little colt was named Striker, who was barely a year old at the time, and the filly was named Autumn. Why she never got married stirs my mind still.**

**Finally we have my mother: Princess Twilight Sparkle. My mom has history that she doesn't tell me, but here's what I DO know: My mom fell in love with my dad after she came back from an alternate world and ran into him for the 2****nd**** time that week (Not very smooth mom). My mom had some help from my Aunt Cadence since she transferred my dad to my mom's castle to guard. After she found out he had been transferred, things had gotten pretty hard for her. She wasn't used to all the fame that came with royalty. It didn't help the fact that your castle WAS THE TALLEST THING FOR MILES. My mom kept bumping into him for 2 reasons: (1. she couldn't look forward for 1 minute (2. Her nose might as well be a book shelf. In other words, SHE NEVER PAID ATTENTION, to what's in front of her at least. So the rest is kind of blurry but in short, my dad proposed after many awkward and romantic dates. After a year or two…I came along! Me! Melody! You get it now right? Good. Now I can tell you my story…..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HA HA HA! I leave you hanging! =)<strong>_


End file.
